The Twin's Present
by PrincessSarahEm
Summary: It's Haruhi's birthday and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru want to give her a very special gift. Just what makes this so special and will Haruhi even accept it? You will have to read and find out.


The Twin's Present

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hitachiin twins as much as I wish I did nor do I own Ouran Host Club. I just write fan fiction about it.

"Come on, you guys! Where are you taking me?" Haruhi asked exasperated as the twins Hikaru and Kaoru drug her deeper into the courtyard. "We want to give you your birthday present." they said in perfect unison as they led her into the courtyard gazebo. It was a quiet and private area, surrounded by pristine kept hedges that was great to keep out prying eyes, including those of a certain blonde host club president.

"Why couldn't you just give me your gift back in the music like everyone else did?" the dark haired girl asked a bit annoyed that they bring her way out here just to give her a birthday present. Even though she considered the twins really her closet friends in the club, they sometimes had to makes things so difficult. "Well we wanted to keep this gift between us, Haruhi." Kaoru said with a simple smile as he gently nudged her to the gazebo bench. "Yeah, if Tono found out, he'd try to grow mushrooms club's closet again." Hikaru said with a sigh as he gave her a gentle push back to the bench. None of this was all to reassuring to Haruhi, as she reluctantly sat down on the bench and watched the twins taking the respectable spots on either side of her on the bench. She was wanting to know even less just what their present was to her, in the past their gifts always ended up being something to embarrassing to get a rise from her. Yet in the past year they had seemed to grow up a little so part of her hoped maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The twins smiled at her, in less devilish and actual more honest smiles as Hikaru pulled out a neatly wrapped box from his bag and placed it on her lap. Haruhi gave them both a wary glance and sighed as she open the box lid. There lay in the box was a brand new iPod and a pair of blue headphones. Haruhi gaped at the gift confused. "A iPod?" she asked them, unsure of why they felt to give her such an expensive gift. "Yeah, for when it storms." Kaoru said with a gentle smile, hoping she get why. "And we can't be there..." Hikaru added quietly, trailing off, his thoughts on the memories of that summer.

Unknown to the rest of the club, including Kyouya surprisingly, every time it has stormed since that night in Karuizawa, Haruhi has called the twins to distract her from the storm. Usually it worked, them doing their best to talk down her fear and try to make her laugh but since it was almost always the middle of the night the twins would fall asleep on the phone. One morning after a really bad storm and feeling very particularly heelish for falling asleep on Haruhi again, they came up with this gift idea.

It took Haruhi a moment to process what they meant as she stared at iPod before she looked up and a genuine smile spread across her face. "Thanks, guys. I would have never expected such a meaningful gift from either of you." she said with a pleased laugh. Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned at her before both hugging her, which for once Haruhi accepted gratefully. "Happy Birthday, Haruhi!" the twins said in unison before placing identical kisses on her cheeks, so happy that she had accepted a gift they had put such heart into. Honestly it was the only gift they had ever given that they had ever put heart into but maybe that's because Haruhi had become to mean so much to both of them.

The truth was in Haruhi's heart Hikaru and Kaoru held a special place in it as well and she was truly touched by their caring gesture. Even though it had took some time for them to break open their tiny world and smooth out their rough edges towards people, she could see them changing for the better. Haruhi felt truly blessed to have them both at her side.

"Oh we should show you how to work it." Hikaru said eagerly as he picked the iPod and began to show Haruhi how to turn it on. "Yeah, Hikaru already added the best music on it." Kaoru said with a smile as he picked up the earphones. "Plug them in, Kaoru." Hikaru ordered his twin lightly as he continued to show her all the features. As Kaoru gently placed the headphones on her head, muffling out Hikaru's instructions, all Haruhi could do was laugh.


End file.
